S w i t c h!(discontinued)
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Jackalene is in her 2nd year of middle school. She's secretly in love with a kinda popular boy, Masamune. She faces problems with 3 people in her mind, Frankie, Sarah, and Nyan. She also finds a clone beyblade, that was created for evil, FROM THE SKY! Feel free to continue it but put Original by mercelebimew in the title or in the summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Jackalene Capetillo, but Jack's fine. I hang out with lots of friends. Like Clever Schisler, Tichia Noel, and Autumn Lancaster. Clever is really smart compared to me. I'm not that smart so I copy her homework or my other friends. Tichia is a grade behind us, but she skipped a grade for us. She's smart at times but at times she's too lazy to do her homework. Autumn is calm and thinks a lot. She's the wise 1 like an old man. I'm just... I should just say I'm really weird. My friends know me. I change my mood A LOT. Sometimes, I'm just brave, impulsive, persistant, arrogant and proud(too much then I'm all happy, bubbly, make weird noises when I'm happy, and have an obbession with Nyan Cat then I'm all monotone, emo, and grumpy then I'm all popular-girl, a bad ass, girly, sassy, flirty, and snobby. I may be rich but I'M NOT SNOBBY! It's the weirdest thing.  
><strong>In Jack's mind<strong>  
>: "HI EVERYONE I'M NYAN!~ YOU KNOW LIKE NYAN CAT!~"<br>: "I'm Frankie."  
>: "WILL YOU STOP YELLING NYAN! I'm Sarah and we are-"<br>Nyan: "JACK'S PERSONALITIES!~"  
>Sarah: "STOP CUTTING ME OFF, NYAN!"<br>**Jack's POV At Middle School**  
>Jack: "Autumn, you know for a blonde she's so slutty and bitchy."<br>My friends and I were wearing the male's uniform instead of the female's. White button up shirt, black tie, brown belt, and black dress pants.  
>Autumn: "I agree."<br>Tichia: "When will she learn?"  
>Clever: "Like never."<br>We were talking about the middle school's queen Selen Garcia(Yes, beyblade will be in here). She and her family play this thing call Beyblade. It's pretty popular. We don't play it. My family bans beyblade because it's not 'royalty' like. We took off any beyblade channels related things on the tv and AWESOME THINGS! Tichia is too shy too even meet a person who owns a shop that sells beyblade. Clever is too into her books on her free time to play. Autumn doesn't like modern things. I looked at the mod of people to see black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between 'his' eyebrows. If your wondering who I'm talking about, it's the beyblader, Masamune Kadoya. I keep telling myself I don't like him, but in the end I do. The problem is we're from 2 different worlds he's part of the beyblade world and I'm from a rich, royalty like family.  
><strong>In Jack's mind No 1's POV<strong>  
>Sarah: "Oh, Masamune Kadoya!~"<br>Nyan: "What?"  
>Sarah: "Oh Nyan, Frankie, IT'S LOVE!~ EKKKKKKKKKKKK!~"<br>Frankie: "I don't care Sarah."  
>Sarah takes the mircophone from the desk with the sign. The sign says 'Control of Jack'. There was also a head band that had a wire on the right side of it. It lead to the wall(Jack's head). There were switches on the wall that said everyone's name. Frankie, Nyan, and Sarah. Sarah turned on her switch and spoke into the mircophone.<br>**Jack's POV**  
>Me(with Sarah controling her): "Isn't Masamune so cute!~"<br>WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?! WHY AT TIMES LIKE THIS I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!  
>Everyone looked at her with a 'what the hell' face but then smirked.<br>Autumn: "Is Jack finally in love?!~"  
>In Jack's Mind No 1's POV<br>Sarah turned off her switch, put the mircophone down, and sat down on the red couch.  
>Frankie: "WHAT THE HELL, SARAH?!"<br>Sarah: "Jack needed it to come out!"  
>They kept fighting while Nyan kept think of Nyan Cat.<br>**Jack's POV**  
>Me: "N-no!"<br>I kept curling my red streak. A red streak means you have a boyfriend but she doesn't(I'm also making Jack say gal terms from Super Gals).  
>Clever: "Finally!~"<br>They kept singing 'Masamune and Jack kissing in a tree' to me until the bell rang and they had to part ways to get to their classes.  
><strong>After the 1st class(math)<strong>  
>Tichia: "Hey hey hey, Jack!~"<br>Tichia came to me while I was moaning in pain.  
>Tichia: "WHAT DID YOU DO, JACK?!"<br>Me: "You know me, my mouth, my talkativeness, my arrogance, my ego, and my bluntness."  
>Tichia: "All makes up into the girl today. Be lucky the school don't tell your family because they know how harsh they are."<br>Me: "Luckily, they are always away only leaving me 100$ a month."  
>Tichia: "That's always lucky. Luckily, your Aunt and Uncle watch you for only a sceond until they go back to doing what they are doing. Otheriwse, you wouldn't be able to go on field trips."<br>Me: "I'm always lucky. Oh well, let's go to science."  
>We walked towards our next class.<br>**Afterschool At Jack's backyard**  
>Me: "Man, does life have to suck. I'm stuck here with nothing to do. My brother's away married. IN AMERICA!"<br>I was wearing an orange tank top, blue jeans, white socks, blue sneakers, and my hair was in it's high ponytail(I was using that claw thing so it looked like a short ponytail)  
>Me: "I might as well look in his room."<br>I walked inside and went inside my brother's room. I looked at his yearbooks, journals(yuck!), and drawers(NOT THE CLOTHE DRAWER). I found this thing at his desk. It looks like something. It had a string attach to it and some swirly thing at the botton. It also had a den at the end. I guess your suppose to hold it. I took it and went to my room. I found my belt with a pocket on the back. I put the thing in the pocket of my belt and put the belt around the loops of my jeans. I went back to my brother's room and looked through his big telescope. There was a meteor COMING TOWARDS EARTH! Oh well!~  
><strong>In Jack's Mind No 1's POV<strong>  
>Nyan: "OMG OMG OMG! A METEOR IS COMING TOWARDS EARTH!~ WE HAVE TO SEE IT!"<br>Sarah: "NO WAY IN HELL! WE COULD GET KILLED!"  
>Frankie: "We could go to heaven."<br>While Sarah was panicking, Nyan was eating candy and Frankie was reading "Ways to Die".  
><strong>Jack's POV Nighttime<strong>  
>I was outside drinking some strawberry milk. I was watching A METEOR SHOWER!~ Then I saw a tan meteor. OMG!~ Must be my lucky day!~ I went back inside and looked for my camera. I always take pictures of odd things. I believe it brings good luck.<br>**BOOM!**  
>OMFG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I ran back outside without my camera. I saw a big hole in MY backyard. I walked slowly to it thinking there might be alien life force. I saw a tan glowing inside of it. I ran towards it and saw a... BEYBLADE?! WHAT THE HELL?! A BEYBLADE! I picked it up. Cool!~ A lynx was on the top of it. I went back inside and ran upstairs. No 1 but my friends should know about the beyblade. I put the beyblade on my bed. I went to my computer and tried to skype with my friends. Damn, their internet is low or they aren't online.<br>Me: "DAMNIT!"  
>: "Why do you humans always go onto those computer?"<br>I turned.  
>Me: "I can't believe this is happening. Is the beyblade talking?"<br>: "Yes, I'm talking."  
>Me: "How? I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A BEYBLADE THAT CAN TALK!~"<br>: "SHUSH! We don't want people to find me."  
>Me: "Why and what's your name?"<br>: "I'm Beat Lynx CTH170WD and these bad people wanted to use beyblade for bad things so they clone a lot of beyblade. Something went wrong with the cloning. They could move by themselves and talk."  
>Me: "Ok, Why were you in space."<br>Beat Lynx CTH170WD: "The clones were disobeying the poeple so they sent us in space and we broke free. Now, we are somewhere around the world."  
>Me: "Since your name is too long. I'm going to call you Lynx."<br>Lynx: "That's fine."  
>Me: "I'm Jackalene Capetillo but Jack's fine. So, do you know what the heck this is?"<br>I took out the thing I found in my brother's room.  
>Lynx: "That's a launcher. Does that mean you are a beyblader?"<br>Me: "Nope, beyblading is banned in my family."  
>I put the launcher back into my belt pocket.<br>Lynx: "Let's go to the park."  
>Me: "Why?"<br>Lynx: "Just go!"  
>I picked Lynx up and put her in my other belt pocket. We went to the closest park I know. BeyPark.<br>Me: "Now what?"  
>Lynx: :Take the launcher out."<br>I obeyed her.  
>Lynx: : "Then put me into the swirl thing."<br>I obeyed her.  
>Lynx: "Now hold onto the dens."<br>Me: "Like this?"  
>Lynx: "Yes, now grabbed onto the string at the end your end. Now, LAUNCH!"<br>I was so startled by her shouting I launched her too far. Man, I don't know my own strength.  
>Me: "Lynx?"<br>She was spinning back to me.  
>Lynx: "I'm here. Now you know how to beyblade."<br>Me: You mean the thing I did was beyblading?!"  
>Lynx: "Yes."<br>Me: "That was fun!~"  
>Lynx: "Now hold out your hand."<br>I obeyed and she jumped into my hand, she stopped spinning.  
>Me: "Wow, we're parnters now!~"<br>Lynx: "Yes, I have taken a liking to you."  
>I put her back into my belt pocket and went home. I changed and went to bed<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, It's mercelebimew. Fanfiction won't let me respond to a guest because it's only for a while. It's not permant so I'm going to answer his's or her's question. Yes, Yu will be in because I'm shipping him with someone!~ It's written like a script because stories are hard to read for me. when they start doing stuff like this.  
>EXAMPLE:<br>"Is not."  
>"Is too."<br>"Is not."  
>"Is too."<br>END OF EXAMPLE  
>It gets very confusing. Not to be a mean person to anyone, but it wastes my time to go back to the beginning and find out WHO SAID IT! It could of been someone else that said is too like in shows. They say the oppsite and then the person say it too. IT'S WASTES MY TIME TO READ BACK AGAIN AND FIND OUT WHO SAID IT! I don't want to make it confusing for people. Also, IT MAKES WRITING A LOT EASIER THEN SAYING THEN SHE SAID AND STUFF LIKE THAT! So, yes, it's intentional. And I found a writing style that I love to use in , Wattpad, and other websites.<br>Warning!: Bad at grammar, spelling but internet helps, bad at describing battles

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>  
><strong>Daniella Stephani Fenton<strong>  
>Age- 14<br>Appearance- Black Hair, Blue Eyes  
>Beyblade- Phantom Orion C145ES<br>**Jackalene Stevana Capetillo**  
>Age- 15<br>Appearance- Blonde Hair(bleached), Dark Blue Eyes, Red Streak  
>Beyblade- Beat Lynx CTH170WD<br>**Clever Dacie Schisler**  
>Age- 15<br>Appearance- Tan Skin, Orange Hair, Brown and Yellow Streaks, Magenta Eyes  
>Beyblade- Twisted Tempo C145WD<br>**Tichia Anoesj Noel**  
>Age- 14<br>Appearance- Purple Hair, 3 Fuschia Streaks, Light Blue Eyes  
>Beyblade- Spiral Fox CTR145W²D<br>**Autumn Elliw Lancaster**  
>Age- 15<br>Appearance- Slightly Tan Skin, Dark Purple Hair, White Highlights, Violet Eyes.  
>Beyblade- Evil Befall CUW145EWD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV At School<strong>  
>Clever: "YOU WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"<br>I told them the story. I forgot to give info about my awesome friends' physcial features and me. Autumn has slightly tan skin with dark purple hair with white highlights in a usual side ponytail and violet eyes. Tichia has a Mesoamerican look. She has purple hair with 3 fuschia streaks(1 on each side on her face and 1 on the back of her head) in her usual 3 ponytails(1 in a side ponytail and 2 in low pontails) and light blue eyes. Clever has tanned skin and orange hair with brown and yellow streaks and magenta eyes. I USED to have black hair but I bleached it, so now it's blonde(in a high ponytail with the claw hair thing supporting it). I have a bright red streak on the right side of my hair and dark blue eyes.  
>Clever: "Stop yelling, Autumn. Your going to be the spotlight soon."<br>She calmed down a bit so the spotlight isn't on her again.  
>Tichia: "I can't believe you can beyblade."<br>Me: "Guys, I can only launch my beyblade that's all."  
>Autumn: "I'm happy for you!~ Beyblade fits you perfectly."<br>What?  
>Clever: "You are always energtic, brave, impulsive, persistant, arrogant, overconfident, too talkative, have no manners, silly, overeacting, blunt, nice, calm, and sometimes hyper."<br>Me: "I still don't get it. After you named my WHOLE personality."  
>Tichia: "I can see."<br>Autumn: "Me too."  
>Me: "HOW COME I'M THE ONLY 1 WHO DOESN'T GET IT?!"<br>Autumn: "Calm down."  
>I breath in and out for a while then start talking.<br>Me: "I'm calm."  
>RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!<br>Me: "Damn, I HAVE TO GO!~ BYE!~"  
>No 1's POV In Jack's Mind<br>Sarah was walking back and forth while Nyan watched and Frankie read "Dead as Me".  
>Sarah: "No no NO! What will we do?! Her family could find out and she'll be in big trouble!"<br>Nyan: "Doesn't her brother play?"  
>Frankie: "Let's handle it later."<br>Sarah: "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"  
>Nyan: "DON'T FIGHT GUYS!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>  
>Mr. Hancock: "Now, we'll be talking about the dress code and manners starting at Ms. Capetillo AND Mr. Kadoya."<br>We got up. I was in the front, left corner and he was in the back, right corner.  
>Mr. Hancock: "1st both of you have your shirts NOT TUCKED IN! 2nd you both have streaks and with Ms. Capetillo have her hair bleached. I've seen her parents and brother. They don't have blonde hair. 3rd you're arrogant, too talkative, and have no manners. What if you were on the news?"<br>Masamune: "I'd say I'M THE NUMBER 1 BYEBLADER IN THE WORLD!~"  
>Everyone laughed.<br>Me: "I'd say clothes like these are retarded."  
>Everyone laughed more. A vein popped on Mr. Hancock's head.<br>Mr. Hancock: "What if people who looked up to you watched?"  
>Me: "Since they would be young, I would say children don't listen to your teachers."<br>Masamune: "Me too!~"  
>Everyone laughed.<br>RING RING RING!  
>Mr. Hancock: "After school meet me at the teacher's office."<br>We: "Yes sir."  
>I gathered my stuff and went to the hallway.<br>"WAIT!"  
>I turned around to see Masamune running towards me.<br>Masamune: "Since we both got into trouble, want to go together."  
>Me: "Sure."<br>Masamune: "Sit by me and my friends during lunch!~ You and your friends are invited too!~"  
>Me: "C..o..o.l...'<br>I wasn't that thrilled. WHAT IF I MESS UP AND HE HATES ME?! GOSH!"  
>Masamune: "What's your next class?"<br>Me: "Science."  
>Masamune: "Awwwwww man, I have History. Later then."<br>He ran away and waved me goodbye. I waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>  
>Autumn: "OMG, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!~ YOUR GOING ON YOUR 1ST DATE!~"<br>Clever: "It's not a date if we come along and his friends come along."  
>Tichia: "I'm not good with other people than you guys and my family."<br>Me: "It'll be alright. I bet their people our age and not that many."  
>I saw Masamune and other people I'm guessing they're his friends. We sat down by each other.<br>Masamune: "Hey, these are my friends!~"  
>: "I'm Toby!~"<br>: "I'm Zeo Abyss!~"  
>: "I'm Gingka Hagane!~"<br>: "I'm Yu Tendo!~"  
>: "I'm Tsubasa Otori!~"<br>: "I'm Madoka Amano!~"  
>: "I'm Kenta Yumiya!~"<br>: "I'm King!~"  
>Me: "The girl with dark purple hair and white highlights is Autumn Lancaster, the girl with purple hair and 3 fuschia streaks is Tichia Noel, the girl with orange hair and brown and yellow streaks is Clever Schisler, and I'm Jackalene Capetillo but call me Jack!~"<br>Gingka: "So, do any of you beyblade?"  
>Madoka: "Gingka!"<br>Me: "I'm the only 1 who beyblade."  
>Masamune: "We should beyblade sometime!~"<br>Me: "Yeah."  
>Madoka: "So, what do you do for fun?"<br>Clever: "Reading."  
>Autumn: "Going on nature walks!~"<br>Tichia: "G-going on n-nature walks."  
>Me: "Eating!~"<br>Tsubsasa: "You all are very energtic."  
>Me: "I guess."<br>I saw Tichia talking to Yu. I lean towards Tichia.  
>Me(whisper): "I hope you have fun on your date!~"<br>Tichia blushed.  
>Tichia: "Jack!"<br>I chuckled.  
>Clever: "So, Masamune do you have a girlfriend?"<br>Masamune: "Uhhhhh... no?"  
>I blushed. I can't believe she asked that!<br>Me(whisper): "Clever, why would you do that?!"  
>Clever glared. I sweatdrop.<br>Clever: "I guess I wanted to know."  
>RING RING RING!<br>Damn, I didn't get to eat! I shoved my hamburger into my mouth. OMFG! I'M CHOKING! I starting slapping my mouth.  
>Autumn: "Really Jack!"<br>She handed me my water and I drank the whole thing. I wiped the water on my mouth on my skin.  
>Me: "Autumn, come on! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"<br>I dragged her to the trash can and to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>  
>Me: "Guys here take my bag and meet me behind the school!~"<br>I threw my bag at Clever with a little too much force because she was sent back a few inches. I ran towards the office to see Masamune already there.  
>Masamune: "Sorry, Mr. Hancock already dragged me in before I could get you."<br>Me: "It's ok."  
>It's not like he's going to be my boyfriend or anything. Might as well get hurt a little.<br>No 1's POV In Jack's Mind  
>Frankie: "Man, We're getting heartbroken at an early age."<br>Sarah: "We haven't had a crush since forever."  
>Nyan: "Nyan?"<br>Sarah and Frankie sigh.  
>Sarah and Frankie: "Never mind, Nyan."<br>Nyan: "Nyan?"  
>Jack's POV<br>Mr. Hancock: "Being proper young teens it's important for you to have manner. HEY JACK ARE YOU LISTENING!"  
>I was looking out the window. Man, when did nature become my best thing to look at.<br>Me: "Huh? Oh yeah!"  
>Mr. Hancock: "As I was saying..."<br>Blah blah BLAH! WE GET IT! Huh?!

* * *

><p><strong>Tichia's POV After Jack leaves<strong>  
>Autumn: "Since Jack's going to be there quite a while, because we know how long Mr. Hancock's explanations are, how about I run to the bakery and you go get some drinks for everyone. I hope you remember our favorite drinks even though it would taste bad with the sweets."<br>I nodded and went to the vending machine. I got lychee juice for Jack, peppermint tea for Clever, honeybush tea for Autumn, and Assam tea for me. I turned around and 3 seniors surrounded me. I dropped the drinks and looked at them. They're so much taller then me.  
>"Little girl, give us money!"<br>Me: "W-why should I give money to you!"  
>"You don't want a punch in the face, do you?"<br>I just stood still. They took out their beyblades. Oh no!  
>"How about a round with your beyblade?!~"<br>Me: "I don't have 1."  
>"Too bad."<br>They launched their beyblades at me. I dodged each of them.  
>"Attack her!"<br>Their beyblade jumped and almost landed on my face. Luckily, I ran away before I could get hit again. Their beyblade kept following me. Then another beyblade came and clashed with the other beyblade.  
>"It's not nice to pick on people!"<br>I turned towards the voice. IT WAS YU!  
>Yu: "Libra!"<br>I have no idea which was his, but I ran behind him.  
>Yu: "You ok, Tichia?"<br>I nodded.


End file.
